


Little Wet Tears On Your Baby's Shoulder

by etoilecourageuse



Series: Lady Sing The Blues So Well [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, No Dialogue, Post-War, Unrequited Love, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/pseuds/etoilecourageuse
Summary: Little had Mac known that wide-eyed Miss Phryne Fisher from Melbourne would become such an important part of her life in scarcely any time at all.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Elizabeth MacMillan
Series: Lady Sing The Blues So Well [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658479
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Little Wet Tears On Your Baby's Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).



Over the course of the years, Elizabeth MacMillan had gotten rather used to that pressing feeling of loneliness that would at times overcome her. While most of the time she quite enjoyed the solitude, and often searched for it, withdrawing early from social gatherings or refusing the invitation in the first place, there were moments in which she, too, longed for someone to hold on to. 

The war had come and gone, and it had brought nothing but destruction, inside and out, for all those affected by it in any way. Little had she known back then, when she had found that poor, frightened girl cowering behind a bed in the sickbay, hands and nurse uniform covered in blood and looking so forlorn, that from this moment on her life would change entirely.

Mac had never seen her before, she must have arrived that morning at latest, and it was clear that she had only just lost someone, most certainly her first. It didn’t seem as though she came from money, and she looked willing to work, but still… Still… This was no place for such a young girl, seventeen or eighteen at most, she should be at home, at school or at university… Not here. 

No words could comfort her at this point, relieve her of the emotions she was experiencing, so Mac would merely pour two glasses of whiskey and sit down beside her, all in silence. Sometimes, even the company of someone who understood was all that it required. She hoped that for her, it would be enough, too. 

Phryne… Her name was Phryne, as Mac learned several days after upon encountering her once more, this time with an ever so slight smile upon her lips. It was a beautiful smile, more beautiful than any of those she had seen before… It did not quite reach her eyes at this point, but… She was on the right path. Certainly, she would be all right, at least as much as they all could be once the war ended. 

Yes… Yes, little had Mac known that wide-eyed Miss Phryne Fisher from Melbourne would become such an important part of her life over the course of scarcely any time at all, that she would become her confidante, her best friend… And so much more. 

There had never been a person that Mac had dared to open up to, not in the way she opened her soul to Phryne, but even she had never seen her shed a single tear. Perhaps it was because until this present day she refused to allow herself to cry. 

Phryne had matured, was no longer a girl but a beautiful woman, had grown and blossomed into the most beautiful flower. Travelling had done her good. Exploring the world had done her good, and most of all… Most of all, it had done her good to follow one particular piece of advice: As of 1918, she had ceased to take most things regarding her life seriously. There was always a twinkle within her eyes now, and it suited her more than it would suit any other person in this world. 

One night full of terror had resulted in an unwavering friendship, an iron-forged bond that lasted throughout the years and all around the earth, no matter which country Phryne would send postcards from, growing stronger and stronger with time passing.

They loved each other, of course they did… They trusted each other… But it hurt… Sometimes it would hurt Mac to look at her, to look into her eyes, to smile at her, to simply brush her shoulder when walking past her or lighting both their cigarettes… It hurt to know that their hearts were beating in the same way, and yet so very, very differently. That they were looking at each other with such different eyes… It hurt, and would probably never cease to hurt for as long as she lived… But what pained her the most were the moments in which they were apart.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
